A Day at the Zoo
by X.X.Lu.X.X
Summary: The Doctor and Rose go to the zoo.


Rose walked into the console room and found the Doctor running around the console, pressing buttons and pulling levers.

"Doctor?" she asked. The Doctor span round and gave her a manic grin, "Rose! Guess where we're going!" he cried. Rose was beginning to get excited like him, "I don't know! Where?" she asked. The Doctor reached into his trouser back pocket and pullet out a small brochure. He handed it to her. Rose opened it and raised an eyebrow at him, "A zoo?" she asked. The Doctor grinned and nodded, "Yep!" he said, popping the P. He span back round and began to press buttons again.

Rose rolled her eyes and placed the brochure on top of the console. She sat down on the captain's chair and prepared for the bumpy landing. But, to her surprise, the Tardis landed smoothly for once. She jumped up and pulled on her coat and followed the Doctor outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor and Rose walked hand in hand into the zoo. The Doctor was acting like a little kid; pointing to all the animals they walked past and made noises. They stopped in front of the hyenas. The Doctor turned to Rose, "Rose?" he asked. She looked up at him, "Yeah?"

"They're laughing at me," he said. Rose bit back a laugh, "Yeah. They're hyenas, they're meant to laugh at you," she said.

"But I don't like them laughing at me," he whined. Rose rolled her eyes, "let's move on," she said, dragging him away from the cage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They stopped again outside of the monkey's cage. The Doctor spotted a monkey eating a banana, "Mmm, Bananas," he murmured. Rose laughed. They watched as a baby monkey came up to the bars.

"Aww," they said. The Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out the Sonic Screwdriver. Rose bit her lip, "Erm… Doctor? Are you sure you want to point that at the monkey? I mean… he might steal it," she said. The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Rose, what would a monkey do with a s…" he stopped short when the baby monkey reached out and grabbed the Sonic Screwdriver out of his hand.

Rose sighed, "Told ya," she said. The Doctor glared at her. Rose looked away sheepishly. The Doctor turned back to face the baby monkey who was currently trying to eat the Sonic Screwdriver. "Eww! Monkey slobber!" the Doctor cried. Rose rolled her eyes, "Wait here, I'll go and get someone to help," she said and walked off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Twenty minutes later, the Doctor and Rose were sat in the zoo café. The Doctor had managed to get the Sonic Screwdriver back. Rose had managed to find someone that worked in the zoo; the person gave the Doctor an odd look, but managed to get the Sonic Screwdriver back to him.

The Doctor sat back in his chair and licked his ice cream. He looked around the café and smiled as he saw small children running around totally hyper. Their faces were painted as tigers and other animals.

"Doctor?"

Rose's voice brought him out of his reverie, he took another lick of his ice cream and turned to looked at her, "Yeah?"

"Remind me, why did we come to the zoo in the first place?" she asked. The Doctor shrugged, "I thought it would be fun," he said.

"And remind me, why did I agree to come with you?"

"Because… you love me?" the Doctor asked with a grin. Rose smiled lovingly at him, "True," she said, smiling. She leaned over the table and kissed him, tasting the banana ice cream on his lips.

A chorus of 'eww's!' made Rose pull back and look down. Three small children were staring up at them with disgusted looks on their faces. Rose blushed, and to her amusement, the Doctor did too. "I think we'd better go," The Doctor whispered in her ear. Rose nodded and pulled on her coat. The Doctor stood up and took her hand, "Bye Kids!" the Doctor said as they left their table.

As they left the café, Rose spotted a gift shop. She turned to the Doctor, "I'll be two minutes," she said. The Doctor nodded and gave her a peck on the lips, before she walked over to the gift shop.

Rose returned a few minutes later with a carrier bag full of stuff. The Doctor eyed the bag, "What did you get?" he asked. Rose smiled, "Just some souvenirs." she said.

The Doctor grinned and wrapped an arm round her waist, "Lets go," he said. Rose smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked back to the Tardis.

'_Note to self,'_ Rose thought, _'Don't let the Doctor near monkeys,'_

The End!

Written as a Christmas present for Jazzi-Jenni. Merry Christmas! 


End file.
